She's Not The Cheating Kind
by WolvenTemptress
Summary: Okay this is my first story and the title really says it all. Read as Kagome falls out of love with Inuyasha and in to love with his brother. Fluff!


She's Not the Cheatin' Kind

She watched as he engulfed her in a passionate kiss. Pulling out her phone she flipped it out and called her best friend Sango.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sango. It's me."

"Hey Kagome. What's up?"

"I was just wondering if that invite to the club was still open."

Sango laughed from the other line.

"Yeah of course it is." Kagome smiled.

"Will Inuyasha be there?" Kagome's eyes glared at the scene before her.

"You know what? He probably will. I'll meet you there at say Seven?"

Sango nodded from the other side.

"Alright see you then. Bye!" Kagome slammed her phone shut and walked back to her apartment. She had spent too long deneying Inuyasha's player ways. But she only had to see it for herself. Saying she was mad would be lying. She was actually relatively calm.

She walked into their apartment and stormed into their room. Flinging the closet open she pulled out her clothes and went to take a quick shower then get to the club. Sango would be waiting.

She's dressed to kill in a dress he bought her  
She wouldn't care if he walked in and caught her  
She's come to dance a dance or two  
And do no tellin' what by the time the night is through

Kagome stepped out of her car and handed the keys to the valet. The young boy nearly fainted at the sight of her. She flashed a brilliant smile and walked in to meet her friends and see what her ex would think.

Kagome's crulean eyes burned as she stepped inside.

She found out the hard way about him  
She's out to find out how she'll do without him  
Her hands are shakin', her heart's pounding  
By the way she's drinking his memory's drowin'

Her heart pounded as she walked in and stood for a moment looking around to spot her friends. They were all sitting leisurely at the bar. They talked back and forth and occasionally she would see them laughed and pick at each other.

She's not the cheatin' kind  
She's been cheated one too many times  
Oh, she's never fooled around  
'Cause he's still lyin' she's through cryin'  
She's not foolin' now

This was it she thought. She was going to do this and not even Inuyasha could stop her now. Then she spotted him. He sat at a table with a girl that looked just like her. Kagome smiled like nothing was wrong.

Her sister Kikyo laughed as Inuyasha touched her arm. Suddenly he stopped and stared at something. Kikyo turned and gasped. Inuyasha's mouth dropped open as she walked in.

"Kikyo? Is that? Kagome!!" Kikyo stood and watched her sister. Kagome had figured it out and she was about to break every heart in the room.

She walks by and every head turns  
You can see how hot her fire burns  
He didn't know what a good thing he had  
It's too late and that's too bad

Kagome held her head up high as she walked the trek to the bar. She ignored all the lust filled stares as she walked past. As she stepped up to her friends every male straightened.

Everyone was there. Sesshomaru, Miroku, Shippo, Rin, Kohaku, Sango, Kouga, Ayame, Kagura, and Naraku.

"Kag…..Kagome?" Kouga stammered. She smiled and looked at them.

"I told you I'd be here didn't I?" Shippo spoke up.

"Does Inuyasha know you're wearing that?" She smirked. And flicked a look in the direction of said boy's table.

"Yes. I'm sure he does." Sango said loking at Inuyasha. Kagome smirked and looked at the bar tender who was drooling over her.

"Martini dry please." He nodded and quickly got her the drink.

"On the house." He stammered. She smiled again.

"Kagome? You don't drink." Miroku pointed out. Ayame stepped up beside her friend.

"No but Kikyo does." Kagome gripped the drink and walked toward the table where her boyfriend still stared at her.

"Kagome! Wh….what are you doing here?" He tried to say innocently.

"I'm ending it. With this." She reached out and poured the drink all over his Armani slacks.

"What are you doing!!" He shouted. Kagome set the empty glass on the table and looked at her sister.

"You can have him because I don't want him." With that she turned and walked back to her friends.

Sesshomaru watched the girl with his golden eyes. She had fire and he liked that. His eyes turned to her attire.

She wore a black cocktail dress that showed off her lengthy legs. Her arms were bare as her legs and her dancers feet were clad in strappy black high heels.

Her hair was curled and hung around her soft pale face. She had on a black choker and her make-up was done just so to get anyone's attention.

Black mascara and eye shadow and lined with silver liner. Her lips were covered in a soft pink beconing to be captured.

She walked with grace toward them.

"Alright I am now officially single!!" She raised her hands as to celebrate. Sango laughed. Kagura smirked.

"It's about time you broke up with that jerk."

Kagome laughed. Then stopped as she caught Sesshomaru's eye. Quickly she hid her face to hide the blush. She'd always liked him but like Inuyasha she's settled for second best because she'd thought he didn't like her.

She's not the cheatin' kind  
She's been cheated one too many times  
Oh, she's never fooled around  
'Cause he's still lyin' she's through cryin'  
She's not foolin' now

Kagome had been watching her friends dance as seeing she no longer had a boyfriend. She sipped on her drink daintly. She had yet to notice Sesshomaru sit next to her. He was gorgeous. His muscular body was slender and graceful.

He wore a simple black shirt, jeans and black shoes. His silver hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and his golden eyes were trained on one person: Her.

Kagome sighed and turned then jumped when she noticed him.

"Oh. Sesshomaru!! I hadn't noticed you there." He smirked. This was another reason he liked her.

She made life interesting. And she was clueless a lot. But she was also very beautiful, intelligent, graceful, kind. She never seemed to quit.

"Am I not allowed to sit beside you?" He inquired.

"Well no I just was surprised that's all." She turned back toward the dancing not noticing the looks her friends were giving her. Sango, Ayame, Rin, and Kagura were standing in a small group together as the boys got more drinks.

"We have to do something!!" Sango declared.

Rin nodded and looked toward her older brother. "Yeah I mean look at him. He's liked her for a while."

Ayame smirked. "Yeah and Kagome just settled for Inuyasha because she thought Sesshomaru didn't like her." Kagura nodded and looked back.

"Uh oh. We better split. The guys are coming." The little group nodded and split before anyone noticed. Little did they know the guys had a similar plan.

"Miroku!! Look at Sesshomaru over there!!" Shippo pointed. Miroku looked to where the red head pointed and smirked.

"Well look at that." Naraku looked over where the two were.

"Never thought I'd see that. He's head over heels for the girl." Kouga snorted.

"You could say the same about Kags. She's liked him for like ever until mutt face came along." The boys nodded and glared at the empty table where said mutt and new girlfriend had sat hours earlier.

"Something has to be done. They're perfect for each other!!" Shippo groaned. The others nodded again.

"Agreed. Something must be done."

She's not the cheatin' kind  
She's been cheated one too many times  
Oh, she's never fooled around  
'Cause he's still lyin' she's through cryin'  
She's not foolin' now

Kagome sighed as she watched Rin and Shippo dance. She remembered doing that with Inuyasha. Quickly she threw that from her mind. Inuyasha was over and done with.

Sesshomaru watched her careful to look away lest she look at him. He smelt someone approaching and turned his head. The man was bold to walk up to Kagome. He gave her a smile and sat down beside her. He showed his hand with a large college ring on it.

"This seat taken?" She looked at him then shook her head.

"No." He smirked.

"Good. Can I buy you a drink?" Again she turned to look at him.

"I already have one." The man didn't take the hint. Sesshomaru hid a smile. This guy was stupid. That was a obvious brush off.

"I see that but I'd like to buy your next one." She didn't look at him.

"No." His eyes narrowed and he stood then infront of her.

"Well maybe you'd like to dance." He grabbed her arm and she tried to pull away but his grip was firm.

"Let go." She growled. He glared at her.

"No I wanna dance with you." She tried to shake him off. Sesshomaru growled under his breath when the man pulled her off the seat. Kagome stumbled and caught herself.

"Let go!!" She yelled and hit him hard across the face. He nearly exploded.

"Wench!!" He balled his hand into a fist and punched her. Kagome felt his large ring make contact with her face and she was flung toward the bar and she fell to the ground. In an instant everything stopped.

"Kagome!!!" Her friends screamed as they ran towards her.

It became deathly quiet. Kagome felt tears come from her eyes as he looked down at her.

"Stupid wench!!" He reached down to hit her again but some one stopped him.

"Hey!! Get off me!!" He yelled as his eyes were met with golden orbs tinged with red. The boys were headed toward the guys when he beat them to it.

Sesshomaru brought his fist back and hit the guy square in the face. He rocketed backward and fell to the floor in a heap. Everyone stopped and stared at the white haired man. He glared at the man then turned to Kagome who still lay on the floor.

Just as their friends made it to them through the crowd Sesshomaru bent down and scooped Kagome up in his arms bridal style and began to carry her out. His friends followed.

"Sesshomaru where are you….." Kohaku started but Sesshomaru shot a glare that sent shivers down his spine. Sesshomaru's voice was hard with anger.

"Sango. Take Kagome's car to your place." Sango nodded at his order.

"But where are you……" Sesshomaru had walked away and gotten the keys from the valet while still holding Kagome.

He walked around to the passenger side and set her in the car as she sobbed then closed the door and got in the driver's seat.

He looked at her then left their friends stunned in the parking lot.

He sped through the town toward his home in the comfortable meadow. He was the owner of the largest business in the city and he owned a very large mansion over looking the ocean.

Pulling into the drive he got Kagome out and carried her swiftly inside. The butler Jaken, Stared at him in disbelief.

"Sir? Who is that woman…….." Sesshomaru shut him up with a glare and took Kagome up stairs.

He kicked open the door and brought her shaking form to the bed then set her down gently. Her make-up was run with tears.

Her blue eyes looked up at him. He brushed a strand of ebony hair back.

"Sesshomaru?" Her soft voice whispered.

"Hush. Sleep." He layed her back gently on his pillow and made her close her eyes.

He looked at her small form lying on his bed. He took off her shoes and sat them beside the bed. He stared at her for a moment not sure what to do about her dress. Then he had an idea.

He walked into his closet and pulled out one of his white dress shirts and buttoned it up. He slipped the small straps off her shoulder and then slipped the shirt over her head and over her body. He gently put her arms through and pulled the dress down inch by inch careful to cover everything before pulling further.

When the dress was fully off he lay it over the chair by the door and covered her up in the soft sheets. His claw grazed her skin making her shiver. He smirked as she turned out in goose bumps.

He walked into the bathroom and pulled out the ponytail then undressed and pulled on a pair of black pajama bottoms. Walking back into the room he looked at Kagome for a minute then walked over to stand above her again. He smiled and kissed her forehead then walked out.

He walked into the spare room and lay down on the bed staring up at the ceiling. He sighed and tried to sleep but sadly could not because his usually clear mind was filled with thoughts about the raven haired girl in his room next door.

In Kagome's dream:

She walked through the house following the sound of laughter outside in a large yard. A young boy was running from a man in the yard. He laughed and giggled as the man scooped the boy into his arms.

Kagome stared at the boy. He was a very beautiful little child.

He had two silver white ears on his head. He was a hanyu like Inuyasha. But the boy had magenta stripes along his face and on his wrists. He had sharp claws like his father.

He also had long white hair like the man except his was a strewn every where. The man was very tall and had the same marks but no ears. His hair was silver like the boys but pulled back into a high ponytail and his claws were sharp. But he didn't have ears on his head. He had pointed ears. His eyes were a golden yellow and they seemed to melt her when he looked at her. The boy had to be his son.

Kagome's eyes turned back to the boy. She noticed the dark streaks of ebony running through his hair and she also noticed the color of his eyes. They were without a doubt, Just. Like. Hers.

She gasped as the man was right before her in a second he smiled down at her and grasped her in a loving embrace and arched his neck to kiss her. She stared wide eyes as his golden orbs met her blue ones.

"Sesshomaru?"

Kagome awoke with a start. Her heart was pounding. Had that just? Her hand flew to her chest.

'Easy girl. It was just a dream.' She felt her heart slow down then a soft beautiful sound floated into her ears.

Across town:

"She's where!!??" A silver haired man yelled into the phone. He was talking to his friend Miroku on the subject of Kagome.

"She's at Sesshomaru's. Last night after you left she was….." Miroku didn't get to finish because his brash friend had hung up and was racing to his car.

"That guy has some nerve!! Taking MY Kagome!!" Inuyasha mumbled to himself. He sped down the highway to his brother's home.

Kagome threw the blankets back and walked toward the door. The music was soft and alluring as she followed it. She recognized this place. She was in Sesshomaru's house. Though she'd never actually seen the whole place she knew it was his.

Inuyasha had brought her here a couple of times before they'd started living together. Not noticing her attire at the moment she slipped down the hall and toward the stairs.

It seemed the place was deserted. As far as she could tell it was around nine. She slipped down the stairs and into the living room. The music seemed muffled and she could tell it was coming from another room. She looked around the room and noticed two large doors. One she knew, the closest to her led to the dinning room the other she was sure the music was coming from there.

She walked towards the door and opened it slowly and quietly. She opened the door more and stepped inside. The room was very well lit. The whole far wall was a window from floor to ceiling. The opposing walls were shelved with books and pictures of a handsome family. On one side of the room it was empty. As if for dancing. On the other side was a black grand piano and thus the music.

Sitting on the stool was a tall man. His hair was pulled back in its usual ponytail. He wore blue jeans and another black shirt with black tennis shoes. His fingers were swift over the keys as he played. She recognized the song as his favorite.

Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. She softly padded across the floor toward him and listened.

Sesshomaru was absorbed in his music when he caught her lingering sent. He inhaled deeply as she came closer his music guiding her. The sent was sweet and smelled of Sakura Blossoms. He gave a hint of a smile as the song ended and she stopped right beside him.

"Don't." she gasped. He turned slowly toward her.

"Please don't stop because of me." He smirked.

"I didn't. The song was finished." She looked at him. Her mouth was formed in an 'o' shape.

"Oh well I." He stood startling her. She jumped back.

"Are you always like this in the morning or am I just special?" She glared at him with crulean eyes.

"I just didn't want you to stop Sesshomaru." She ground it out. He smirked.

"Very interesting wording considering your attire." Kagome glared at him then looked down at her clothes.

"Ah!! Turn around!!" He smirked as she tried to find something to cover up with.

She glared at him. "I said turn around Sesshomaru!!" Sure she liked him but she didn't want him to see her like this!!

He gave her an emotionless stare. He rolled his eyes as she scrambled around trying to find anything. Quickly he reached out and picked her up throwing her over his shoulder.

Kagome squealed. "Ahh!! Put me down!!" she felt him start to walk and the floor passed quickly as he walked back toward the stairs.

"Sesshomaru!!" She demanded as he tackled the stairs then back to his room.

"Put me down!! umpf!! " She said as he flopped her on the bed.

"Hush, woman." He smiled inwardly as she shrieked with annoyance.

"Sesshomaru!! I have a name!! Use it!!" He walked into his closet and pulled out a pair of Rin's jeans. This would have to do.

Walking out of the closet she glared at him and he threw the pair of pants at her.

"Here." She caught them and glared at him.

"Could you turn around?" He rolled his eyes and did as she asked.

"Alright. You can turn back around now." He looked at her. She look hot in jeans. His shirt was still too big but he didn't think Rin and herself had the same shirt sizes.

The jeans were low rise and fitted nicely to her body. She started rolling up the shirt sleeves then looked back at him. She didn't like the look in his eyes. He was staring at her for some unknown reason. She stepped away looking at him.

"Is there something on my face Sesshomaru?" She spat icily. He moved toward her again and threw her over his shoulder once more and carried her into the bathroom.

He set her on the counter of his sink and then opened the cabinet doors. He pulled out rubbing alcohol and a bit of something she didn't recognize.

"Hold still." He commanded sharply. She watched his hand swiftly touch her cheek and she pulled away.

"Ow! That hurt!!" He looked at her then touched the place again with more alcohol. She bared her teeth. She caught a look in the far mirror and saw a large mark on her face. Her eyes widened. A large black bruise was just below her eye on her cheek bone.

"What happened?" then she remembered the guy from last night.

"He hit me?" Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yes. Now hold still this will sting." She looked at him as he put a bit of the weird stuff on her cheek. It stung like crazy!!

"OW!!!!! Ow! Ow! Ow!!" Kagome whimpered. He smirked again his eyes still cold.

"I told you it would sting did I not?" She glared at him and grabbed his hand stopping it in mid stroke.

"Yes. But you don't have to be a jerk about it." She didn't let go of his hand.

He stared at the hands linked together. He hadn't expected her to do that. Her hand felt warm. It was small compared to his. It was soft and gentle. Pushing those thoughts away he pulled his hand from her grasp and put the medicine away.

Walking back to her he grabbed her by her waist and set her down on the floor. She turned and looked in the mirror. The bruise was gone!!

"What? How did you…" He turned and stopped at the door.

"Come." He ordered. She followed him. He led her back down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Sit." He commanded.

She sat at one of the bar stools. He opened the fridge and began pulling out various types of leaves and fruits. Carrots, lettuce, spinach, apples, orange slices, blue berries, strawberries, apples, purple onions, radishes, and nuts.

"What are you doing?" He looked at her.

"Making lunch." She nodded and grabbed an apple and began munching on it.

"Do you live here alone?" He cut up the fruits.

"Yes."

"Do you have company often?"

"No." She glared at his back.

"Are you going to answer me with more than one word?"

"No." She glared at him harder.

"Why not?" He didn't answer. She stood up and stomped around the counter toward him. She was almost there when she slipped on a small puddle of water.

Sesshomaru turned and caught her with one arm still holding the cutting knife. He looked down at her as she tried to keep above the ground by keeping her arms around his neck.

"You have a nag for getting into trouble." She smiled at him.

"Yeah I know. Lucky you're always there though right?" He smirked then frowned.

"That pest of a brother is here." Her brow furrowed.

"Inuyasha?" speak of the devil.

He came bursting through the kitchen door. He glared at his brother then set his eyes on the raven haired beauty in his brother's arms.

"Kagome!! What the heck are you doing!!" She looked at him. Sesshomaru slowly brought her up and set her up right.

"So nice of you to drop in Little brother." Inuyasha glared at him.

"Shut-up. Come on Kagome. We're leaving." She stepped away from him.

"Did you forget last night, you jerk? I broke up with you!!" Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

"Kagome! Come on quit playing!!" she pulled away.

"I said no. Now leave me alone!!" Inuyasha went to grab her again but Sesshomaru blocked his way.

"I believe she said no. Leave. Now." Inuyasha glared at his brother. Then he took a glance at Kagome before turning and walking out mumbling : "Jerk. I'll be waiting Kagome."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. "Why?" He shrugged.

"Just to annoy him." A flash of anger went through Kagome.

"You jerk!!" He turned and began cutting again as she sat back down.

"Glaring doesn't work." He said randomly. She stared at him.

"How did…."

"If you live with Inuyasha you'll understand what I mean."

"Oh" Was her reply.

"Sesshomaru? Why did you help me?" He stopped to look at her. He hadn't expected that question. He needed an answer and fast.

"That idiot was getting on my nerves all night and the others would've been angry If I hadn't done something." She glared at him. He smirked and layed the bowl infront of her.

"Ugh. The guys were right. You are a health nut." He glared at her than began eating his own salad. She sighed when she finished and left him alone for a minute to clean up. She walked back into the piano room and sat down at the piano. She touched the keys delicately and began to play Fur Elise.

She didn't notice when Sesshomaru walked in. He smirked and sat down beside her and began playing the same song in a lower key. She looked at him and smiled. He stopped and looked down at her. Even sitting down she was shorter than he was.

Kagome's small fingers mirrored his every move as the sound collided into a soft melody. Finally when the song stopped Kagome stood and looked at him.

"That was beautiful. Do you play often?" He watched her for a moment deciding wether or not to answer.

"I play when I need to clear my head." She moved around the bench and walked out with him following her behind.

"I should probably get home." Sesshomaru nodded.

"Jakken will take you home." Kagome smiled brightly as she walked up to his room and grabbed her dress.

"Maybe I should've worn the red dress. He was always fond of that one."

Sesshomaru shook his head slightly.

"You wore the right dress. You left everyone speechless." She turned not expecting the compliment. She cocked her head examining him.

Desperately she wanted to ask if it had left him speechless but she thought against it.

"Thank you. For everything." He walked her to the door.

"Hn." Kagome walked out and desended when he called her name.

'Say something you idiot!! Ask her out to dinner!! It's easy!! 'Kagome, would you join me for dinner tomorrow night?' Say it!!!' He instead bit back his tounge.

"If you need anything feel free to call me."

The ebony haired girl hid her disappointment.

"Oh. Thanks. I'll see you later Sesshomaru." He nodded as she got in the black limo and Jakken drove away.

Kagome sat in the back and looked back. He was still watching her. She too watched him until he was out of sight.

She gave Jakken her address and he took her there.

Kagome leaned back in her chair after finishing a long stack of paperwork. She was leaving in a few moments.

Then her phone went off.

"Higarashi Inc. This is Kagome speaking. How may I help you?" A giggle was heard on the other end.

"Still at work Kags?" Kagome smiled.

"Hey Sango!! What's up?"

"Well we're all gonna go to Mexican Inn to eat dinner and I wanted to see if you'd like to go?" Kagome gathered her things.

"Sure. What time?"

"6:30" Kagome nodded.

"K I'll see you then."

"Bye Kags!!" Kagome sighed and hung up. Sure she was over Inuyasha but she couldn't help feeling like she was a tag along.

Walking to her car she got in and drove home to change. She pulled on some jeans and a tight pink shirt then tied her curly hair up and drove to meet her friends.

"Hey Kagome!! Over here!!" Kagome spotted Ayame and walked over to them. The same old bunch.

Koga smiled and hugged her.

"So our weddings in a few weeks. You ready for it Kags?" Kagome nodded smiling at his fiancé.

"Well duh. I got to plan it!!" The all laughed when Kohaku saw Sesshomaru.

"Hey!! Look who decided to show!! Sessh!! Over here." Kagome froze. She hadn't seen him in over two weeks.

Turning she smiled ridgedly and spoke to him.

"Hey stranger." Sesshomaru nodded toward her.

"Okay sit down already!! Let's order." Shippou whined receiving a glare from Rin.

Kagome sat between Sango and Ayame while Sesshomaru sat in front of her between Rin and Naraku.

The girl smiled timidly at him and then listened to Sango's ranting.

Sesshomaru watched her. She was so beautiful. Her cheeks were a light pink from that blush but it was cute. Her curves were shown modestly through her pink shirt and those jeans rode nicely on her curved hips.

His golden eyes sparkled as he turned from her look.

Kagome put another spoon of chocolate cake into her mouth. She laughed then stiffened when she saw Sesshomaru glare at the door. Everyone turned to look when they saw Inuyasha coming in with Kikiyo.

Kagome smiled and ignored them. Her friends cast worried glances around the table.

"I'm fine. Don't worry I can handle it." She lied. Hopeing they wouldn't notice. Unknown to her though, Sesshomaru did.

They stood to leave and were standing in the parking lot when Inuyasha approached them.

"Hey guys." Immediately the tension thickened.

"What do you want." Sango hissed.

"Go away. She doesn't want to see you." Naraku spat.

"Haven't you done enough? Get out of here. Go back to your replacement." Shippou glared.

"I came to talk to Kags. Not you worthless idiots." Kagome looked at him.

"I have nothing to say to you." Inuyasha growled under his breath.

"You don't have a choice wench." He reached out and grabbed her arm when she spun around and back handed him.

"Don't. Touch. Me." She screamed. Tears were forming behind her eyes.

"Then listen to me!!" Kagome stepped away when he tried to grab her again. Sesshomaru stepped in his way.

"Get out of my way you ass." Sesshomaru glared at his little brother.

"Leave half-breed."

"Not without Kagome." Sesshomaru growled.

Inuyasha lost it. He pulled back and hit Sesshomaru as hard as he could. Sesshomaru roared with rage as he fought back. Sango held Kagome back from harm.

"You stole her from me!!"

"I did nothing Brother!!" Inuyasha rushed Sesshomaru as he stepped back.

"Still sloppy as usual." Sesshomaru growled as his lip and his eye brow were cut by Inuyasha's sharp claws.

He went forward but stopped as someone wrapped their small arms around him and buried their face in his back.

"Sesshomaru. Stop. Please? Stop." He recognized Kagome's voice. Inuyasha looked up from the ground at her.

"What are you doing?!" Kagome ignored him still holding onto his brother.

Sesshomaru nodded and relaxed letting her pull him away from Inuyasha.

The group of them walked away from the yelling Inuyasha and the wailing Kikiyo.

The others had left them a while ago and now they were walking toward her apartment.

She unlocked the door and led him inside.

"Go sit in the kitchen. I'll be right back." He nodded laying his jacket over the back of a chair.

She returned wearing a pair of American eagle sweat pants and the same pink shirt. With her she held peroxide, cotton balls and some invisible band-aids.

"Sit down." He obeyed not mentioning the fact that he healed faster than she did.

She sat on a small stool in front of him and soaked one of the cotton balls in peroxide.

"This might sting." He nodded telling her to proceed. She dabbed lightly, her face consentrated on her work. She started at his eyebrow.

"That was really stupid ya' know." He looked at her not moving his face.

"You wanted him to take you back? Then maybe it was." She bit her lips holding back curses of all sorts.

Her face was close to his they could feel each other's breath on their faces. Kagome felt a blush rising on her cheeks but shoved it back down hoping he wouldn't notice. That was the last thing she needed right now.

"That's not what I meant, Sesshomaru. And you know it." She 'accidentally' dabbed too hard making him flinch.

"I meant you didn't have to fight over me. That was stupid. You could've just walked away but nooooo. Instead you have to provoke him!!" He smirked as she threw the first cotton ball away and began on his lip.

"He never stuck up for you did he?" she looked down ignoring him.

"That's in the past. Anyway, hold still. I'm almost done." She carefully slid the invisible band-aid over the cuts and looked at her work.

"All done." She stood and began collecting the mess. He watched her bustle around the kitchen. She was comfortable there. He could tell.

He observed her apartment. It was nice. She had leather chairs and couches and a very nice oak coffee table. Her TV was plasma and it hung between two flower arrangements.

"Do you work a lot?" she stopped and looked at him.

"Yeah, I don't get to be here often so when I do I try to relax." He nodded standing up. Then she noticed a gash on his arm and he was bleeding.

Kagome watched as he clenched his fist and his sharp claws cut into his palms drawing more blood.

"Sesshomaru, you're….." He practically flipped around to look at her. His eyes flashed momentarily. He hadn't expected the question.

Looking down he noticed the small pool of blood forming under his hand.

"Hn." She sighed and pointed to the chair. He sat once again while she retrieved the peroxide and this time wrapping gauze.

He flinched slightly when she touched it.

"He must've had something on his nails." He nodded the pain receeding. She looked at it for a moment. Her fingers ran along his delicate skin and he flinched and growled.

"Sorry." She squeaked. His glare was threatening. Kagome shrank away still holding his arm. Then she leaned down slowly and put her lips to his skin.

Sesshomaru nearly gasped as she kissed the wound taking some of the blood on her lips. She didn't look up as she began cleaning it then she wrapped it carefully.

"Umm….I think you'll live." He smirked watching her.

She walked him to the door.

"Goodnight Kagome." She gasped slightly hearing him. She watched him go.

"Goodnight Sesshomaru." He walked further away when he heard her whisper say something almost inaudible to the normal ear.

"Thank you."

Kagome searched the fridge and pulled out the milk. She took a quick mouthful but still it was bitter. She touched her mouth and her finger came back red.

Then she remembered. She had kissed his arm. His blood!! Wiping it away she went to get dressed.

Sango watched Kagome play with her food. She leaned over to Ayame.

"This isn't good!! They haven't even admitted it yet. Look at Kags!!! She's so miserable!!" Ayame nodded nudging Kagura.

"We have to do something!!" They nodded all and left Kagome to her own.

"Miroku!! Call Koga, Naraku, and Shippou. We have an emergency!!" Miroku closed his phone. He knew what this was about.

Sesshomaru hadn't come out of his office at all today. He seemed so out of it.

Kagome walked into her apartment. She went into her room and pulled out her swimsuit. Sesshomaru was having a barbeque.

She didn't plan on swimming but she decided to bring it any way just in case.

Pulling into the drive she parked beside Sango's car. She was a little late.

"Hey Kags!!" Sango waved as she dov into the large pool. Ayame looked up from her magazine.

"You gonna swim?" Kagome smiled timidly.

"Well, Maybe." Ayame smirked knowing Sesshomaru had heard her.

"Miroku!! Get Kagome in the pool!!!" Shippou cheered. Kagome backed away glaring at the monk.

"You touch me and I will send you to the next world in a heart beat monk." She felt some one pull her to them.

"As will I monk." Miroku stiffened and twitched slightly jumping into the pool. Kagome blushed trying to pull away from the bare, hard chest.

His warm breath tickled her ear.

"What's this about you not swimming?" Kagome chuckled nervously.

"Uhhh….I thought I'd just watch so ummm……If you'll just let me go….I'm gonna sit over there." He smirked and drew her even closer.

"Kagome. Either you go change or I throw you in as you are." She stiffened and pulled away.

"Okay!! Alright!! I'll go. I'll go!!" she ran into the house to change and he smirked watching after her.

Rin piped up all the sudden.

"OOOOO!!! Sesshy has a crush on Kagome!!!" Sesshomaru smirked.

"Says you Rin." She giggled as Shippou grabbed her and protected her from her own brother.

"Ahah. Rin is off limits. Kagome however is all yours." Sesshomaru gave a hint of a smile then turned around as he heard the door open.

Kagome blushed as everyone stared at her.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" They all smiled and returned to what they were doing except the over grown dog by the pool.

His golden eyes flashed as they scanned her body. She wore a black one piece that tied like a halter around her neck and came low to the middle of her back. Her long hair was hanging around her face making her look even more inviting.

She sighed sitting down on a chair when Sesshomaru's strong arms engulfed her again.

"Kagome? What did I say about the pool." She stiffened.

"Well, you told me to change into my swim suit and that's about it?" He smirked putting his cheek next to hers.

"No. I said if you didn't go change I would throw you in as you were. Now I can just throw you in."

Kagome grabbed onto him.

"N…nooo!!! Sesshomaru don't!!!!" He smirked as he picked her up and walked toward the pool. She clung to him.

He observed her small body and how it fit in his arms. She was so beautiful. That's when he realized he loved her.

He jumped from the edge and into the water still holding her.

Kagome felt him pull her under. She held on tight forgetting to breath. She struggled then felt someone grab her and put their lips to her mouth.

Willingly she opened her mouth to let in the air. Sesshomaru grabbed the sides of her head and breathed not leaving her lips. Kagome swam to the top and breathed in the air. Sesshomaru was still on the bottom.

"Sesshomaru? Where are you? Ahh!!" He pulled her under then let go as she chased after him.

She grabbed onto his neck and held on.

"You're not getting away that easy!!" He smirked and pulled her legs around his waist.

"Then hold on." She held her breath as he went under. She pressed her face to his back.

Sesshomaru stroked swiftly through the water with her on his back then came up for air. She gasped as the warmth hit her face. She blushed then let go swimming away.

Sesshomaru felt her let go and swim away. He turned and watched her for a moment. She was graceful on both land and in the water.

Her ebony hair trailed behind her as she swam under water then came up for air and got out. He followed and went to the grill.

The day progressed happily until the end of the day when they were all getting ready to leave.

Kagome waved to her friends as they left then continued searching for her keys when Sesshomaru appeared in the door way still in his apron but changed into jeans and a white dress shirt.

"Lose something?" she turned and glared at him as he held up her keys and made them jingle.

"Sesshomaru." She growled as he smirked and beconed her forward.

"I need my keys." He rolled his eyes as if to say 'Duh'

She reached up and her face came toward his only just barely not kissing. Her hand tangled around his larger one with the keys. He pulled higher making her reach further.

"Sesshomaru give me the……."

"Come to dinner with me. To the Ala Belle Tomorrow night." She blushed and looked at him as he continued.

"Or I keep the keys."

She huffed and pouted sticking out her lower lip as he waited for her answer.

"Fine. Alright, fine. I'll go." He smirked and dropped the keys into her outstretched hand.

"I'll pick you up at seven." She shook her head.

"I'll meet you there." He shook his head to retort when she cut him off.

"If you wanted to pick me up you shouldn't have told me where you planned on taking me. I'll see you tomorrow at seven."

With that she turned and walked triumphantly to her car. Sesshomaru glared after her murmering under his breath.

"Curse that woman."

Kagome answered her phone as she saw Sango's name.

"Hey Kags." She smiled

"Hey Sango. What's up?"

"Well. We're going to the club tonight and I thought you might wanna go?" Kagome sighed audibly

"Sorry. I have a date." She braced herself for the scream.

"WHAT!!!! With who?" Kagome laughed on the other line.

"Sesshomaru."

Sango was ecstatic about the news and as soon as she hung up she called everyone who barely believed it Themselves.

Kagome sat leisurely at the bar waiting for Sesshomaru. She took a sip of her martini and looked at the marble bar.

Sesshomaru walked in and spoke to the waiter. The man nodded and directed him toward the bar.

He didn't see Kagome anywhere. There were a few men at the bar and a woman with long black hair having a drink. He looked around feeling abit annoyed when the woman turned and smiled a genuine smile at him.

Her ebony hair was curled in ringlets and placed in a ponytail on her head. She wore strappy blue heels showing her long creamy legs. Her dress was a deep navy blue. The front curved to her body and came down around her knees. The back was low to the middle of her back and was held in place by a jeweled strap that ran across her back and held to the loose sleeves that revealed her long arms. She wore navy and silver make-up which made her sapphire eyes shine like diamonds.

She smiled and came to meet him.

"Looking for me?" He smirked and took her hand and braced her back gently.

Kagome drank him in. He wore black slacks with a white dress shirt, a light blue tie and a black dress coat. His long silver hair was tied up in a ponytail and he still had on his slim glasses he wore only to make himself look more human. His magenta stripes still showed across his cheeks and on his wrists.

He leaned down as he noticed all the men eyeing her and whispered in her ear making her shiver.

"You look beautiful." She smiled shyly and stayed beside him until he pulled out her chair for her.

She set her purse beside her then kneaded her fingers together and looked at him.

"So tell me exactly why you wanted to have dinner with me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Must I have a reason to dine with you, Miss Higurashi? " she chuckled and shook her head.

"You don't do things without reason Sessh." He motioned for the waiter for wine. As he poured her a glass then himself. He spoke while doing so.

"If you mean to spite my brother then think again. He's not worth my time."

"And I am?" She cocked her head to the side allowing him to see a pair of chandelier earrings. They were diamond studded and were designed to look like tear drops. They were the earrings he'd given her on her seventeenth birthday.

"Yes actually you are. Why wouldn't you be?" She leaned back in her chair and sipped her wine casually.

"Because I find it hard to believe you would rather be with me then with many of the other women who are throwing themselves at your feet."

He gave a hint of a smile and leaned forward touching the right earring making her eyes widen.

"Just as I find it hard to believe you would wear the same earrings I gave you for your seventeenth birthday rather than wearing the deep blue earrings that Inuyasha gave you for your eighteenth birthday."

She pulled back from his clawed hand slightly and blushed.

"You remembered." He nodded then picked up his wine and drank.

Sesshomaru watched her eat after he'd ordered for them.

"You keep watching me. Why?" He opened and closed his eyes boredly like a cat.

"You interest me." She smiled small and finished just as the waiter brought out a piece of delicious looking chocolate cake.

"Oh I couldn't." She put her hands up for emphasis as her date picked up his own fork.

"You can. And you will." He cut off a piece and held it out for her. She stared at it nervously looking at him to the fork and back.

"I…." Just as she opened her mouth he placed the cake in her mouth. She looked surprised as well as slightly peeved at his action.

She swallowed as he took another bite.

"You did that on purpose you pain in the……"

"Tut,tut. Language Miss Higurashi." She glared at him and picked up her own fork and helped him finish the cake.

She stood to leave and he helped her up. Getting her coat she looked at him and smiled.

"I had a great time." He raised an eye brow.

"It's not over." She tried to ask what he meant when he motioned for the valet.

"My car." The young man nodded and was back within a few moments and opening the door for her.

"I need my car." Sesshomaru smirked and led her toward his car.

"Sesshomaru I can't leave my car here and I need to get home." She was pushed into the passenger seat still protesting.

"Stop fussing about your car." She stared at him.

"You want me not to worry about my car? I need that car thank you very much!! And if anything happens to my car I'll have you know you're totally paying for it." He smirked and pulled out going toward her apartment.

When they arrived he pointed to her car.

"See. Safe and sound." She crossed her arms and glared at the dash board. He touched her chin making her look at him.

"Pouting doesn't suit you." Before she could retort he was at her door and helping her out. He walked her to her door and waited until she had unlocked the door.

"Sesshomaru. Thanks for tonight. It was wonderful." He nodded and watched her eyes. Quickly he bent down and kissed her cheek then turned and walked down the stairs away from her.

She blushed and went inside. Men would always confuse her.

Ayame glared at her phone. Sesshomaru wasn't picking up. They were all going out to celebrate Kagome's promotion. She was now fully running her father's company.

"Sango!! Did you get a hold of him yet?" Sango chuckled on the other line as she picked up the cake.

"No. He's harder to get a hold of than a spot in rush hour. Keep trying. I have to meet Kags." Ayame sighed and hung up then called the stubborn dog again.

Kagome smiled as she shook people's hands. The one person she wanted here however wasn't.

She smiled and shook some one's hand then recognized it immediately.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed as he smirked and tried to kiss her.

"My girlfriend's party. Thought I might congratulate her." She pulled away from him and glared.

"Inuyasha, leave now. You're not wanted here." Tears threatened to fall as she spoke. He moved closer not taking the hint.

"I told you we're over!! Now go find Kikyo!!!" She turned just as he grabbed her hand.

"Don't touch me!!" Inuyasha looked at her dumb founded as she yelled at him. Tears fell down her cheeks in streaks.

"You hurt me!! I never want to see you again!! Now leave me alone!!" Her friends and everyone else were now watching her scene. Inuyasha growled annoyed.

"Be quiet wench! You're making a scene!!" She pulled away as he tried to silence her and smacked him hard across the cheek.

"Touch me again and you won't get a scene you'll get a broadway musical!!"

She spun on her heel and ran toward the door only to run into a hard chest. She looked up into his golden eyes then buried her face into his chest and clung to his shirt like Velcro.

He looked down at her then wrapped his arms around her small form shushing her as he glared at his brother.

"Stay away from her hanyou." He led her out and back toward his car. It was the night at the bar all over again.

"Kagome." He shook her slightly as she came too.

"Sesshomaru?"

She sat at his kitchen bar resting her chin on her knuckles. She had zoned out totally and was staring at him.

"Uh…sorry." He shook his head and continued making lunch for them.

She watched him. Her child hood friend. The one who'd always been there for her. Her shoulder to cry on. It was weird because all she could remember was every time some thing was wrong. He was there. Not Inuyasha but Sesshomaru.

The day she'd made the lead role in the school play she had called Sesshomaru first. When she had made the soccer team she called Sesshomaru.

He knew everything about her. Everything. More than Inuyasha ever cared to know. And now she was wondering why she had never dated Sesshomaru? Oh, yeah because she thought he didn't like her that way.

Since she had been going out with his brother, they had grown apart but he still remembered everything about her.

She hoped down from her stool and walked around the counter and pulled her arms around him. He stiffened as he felt her pressed against his back. Loosening her grip he looked down at her.

"Why did you hug this Sesshomaru's person?" She giggled and smiled a real smile. She hadn't smiled like that since Inuyasha asked her out.

"Why are you always there for me when Inuyasha never was?" His golden eyes scanned her deep pools of blue.

"Because this Sesshomaru actually has a brain."

She giggled and picked a knife from the carving block then picked up a tomato and chopped it up quickly.

"I'm helping you this time. And no arguments." He smirked as she chopped up another tomato.

Five minutes later she stood by the stove stirring the soup when he insisted she was doing it wrong.

"Sesshomaru, I know how to stir soup."

He raised an eye brow and stripped the spoon from her hand in one swift motion.

"Of course you do. Just let me work on it." She giggled and munched on an apple.

"You are way too controlling."

He leaned down and took the apple from her then took a generous bite.

"Sesshomaru!!! That's my apple!!" He smirked and slipped his hand around her waist bringing her body close to his then swiveling down to her mouth.

She blushed as he realized what he was doing and let go.

She heard the soup boiling and spun around.

"Ahh!! The soup!!" she pulled it off the stove and set it on the counter.

"Thank goodness!! It's okay!!" He smirked and set the table with her.

She was very comfortable in the kitchen. He liked that. Kagome smiled as she ate her soup. Sesshomaru was nicer than he made out to be. She liked him like this.

He looked up to find her staring intently at him.

"Kagome?" she shook her head and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh sorry. I sort of blanked out there."

He nodded and finished his soup.

He needed to tell her….now. He had to leave again. The only reason he wouldn't leave is if she wanted him to stay.

"Kagome? I need to inform you of my plans."

She turned her ebony head toward him. He hated it when she did that!! It made him want to just kiss her!!

"What do you mean?"

"I have to leave the country again. This time I'm going to America."

She pushed her bowl away and looked at him gravely.

"For how long?"

Now it was getting uncomfortable.

"A couple of years." Her spoon dropped to the floor.

She picked it up totally embarrassed.

"Oh. So it's like that time you left for school?" His golden eyes sparkled with sadness.

"No. If the deal goes through I might have to set up permenant residents there."

Her blue eyes glazed over.

"Oh. Well, when do you leave?"

He stood up and collected the dishes.

"In a couple of days. I wanted to tell you so you wouldn't be surprised."

Her head was down to where he couldn't see her eyes.

"Oh. Then I better scat. You should probably get to packing." She moved from her seat and picked up her purse. He followed her quietly to the door.

She turned back to look at him.

"Sesshomaru?" His eyes darted to her

"Um……I don't……I want you to……..Good luck."

His face was impassive as he nodded.

Getting into her car she sighed heavily.

'Why didn't you say it!! Why couldn't you just tell him!!'

Sango and the others looked at each other worried. Sesshomaru was leaving today. Kagome stood faking a smile as he walked up in front of a few of his partners.

They all smiled and said good-bye until Kagome was the only one left.

Sesshomaru looked down at her. She looked at him with shaded features. She reached up on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek. A light blush covered her cheeks when she looked up at him.

"Good-bye Sesshomaru." She turned and followed the others back to the car and then watched out the window as Sesshomaru's private plane took off.

Kagome whipped a tear from her cheek and shook her head holding back more.

"What have I done."

It had been two years since she had seen him. There was no news of him coming back. She walked around with a cloud over her head. She didn't even say anything when Inuyasha taunted her. And surprisingly it was him who did something about it.

Sesshomaru looked over his papers when he heard a voice and a lot of noise outside his office when his little brother stormed in followed by a crowd of his angry staff.

"SESHOMARU!!!" He stood and glared at him.

"What do you want Half-breed." It was more of a statement than a question.

Inuyasha slammed his fists on his brothers large desk.

"What the heck is wrong with you!!" Sesshomaru sat back down in his comfy chair and raised an eye brow.

"Explain." He glared coldly at his staff and they disappeared quickly giving instant silence and privacy.

"Have you even called Kags? Do you know what's happened since you left?"

At the mention of her name he sat up straighter. Was she alright?

"Is she well?" Inuyasha paced the floor angrily.

"Guess that answers my question. No!! Of course she's not well!! She barely speaks anymore since you left!! It's like she's just floating through life!!"

Sesshomaru sighed annoyed.

"And what would that have to do with me, Inuyasha?"

The younger man growled in annoyance.

"How dense can you be!! We all miss you. Her most of all!! Why did you just leave her like that when she obviously has deep feelings for you!!"

Sesshomaru smirked.

"She showed no interest in asking me to stay. Why shouldn't I have left?"

"Stop doing that!! Stop answering my questions with more questions!! You know Kagome better than any of us!! She's shy!! She doesn't ever give her feelings out like that. Well okay she does that a lot but not about love. It took me forever to get her to open up to me and I took advantage of it. You say you're nothing like me but right now you're doing the exact same thing I did."

In a second Sesshomaru had him against the wall and his eyes were turning a pinkish red color.

"Do not ever compare This Sesshomaru with the likes of you!!! Unlike you I love Kagome and I would marry her if she'd have me!! I'd never mean to hurt her and you have no idea what that means!!"

Inuyasha smirked in triumph.

"You're saying that to the wrong person Sessh."

His brother's eyes widened. He let go and his brother fell to the floor as he tapped his reciever's button.

"Yes? Sir?"

"Shelly. Postpone all meetings and push back everything for two weeks. I'm taking a trip." He could hear her shuffle her messy desk together.

"Bu…but sir!!! Your partners are waiting for you!! You cannot leave them waiting!!"

He nearly roared at the woman.

"I am the owner of this company and they will wait if I deem it nessesary." He picked up his coat and rushed from the office and had his driver take him to the airport in top speed under the threat of being fired.

Kagome sighed as she picked up her coat. She was ready to go home. Lately she had been so tired. So just….there. It seemed like nothing mattered anymore. Getting into her car she drove home ready for a long warm bath.

When she did get home she wasn't expecting what she found.

"Surprise!!!"

They all cheered. She laughed and smiled. She had even forgot her own birthday. Her blue eyes shinned as they brought out the cake.

"How in the world did you guys get in!!" she laughed.

Sango and Ayame giggled and showed her an old house key.

"Inuyasha never gave this back." Kagome grabbed the key and shoved it in her pocket.

"That little twerp!! Where is he!! I need to thank him properly." Miroku looked at her.

"We don't know. Kikyo said he left in a hurry this morning."

Kagome cocked her head then nodded.

"Oh well. I'll see him later anyway. Hey who's that?" Sangoe looked at the person Kagome was looking at. She smiled evily then hid it quickly.

"Don't know."

The man walked to them.

"I'm looking for a Higurashi Kagome?" He held a small box.

"That's me." He nodded and handed it to her.

"You need to come with me." She looked at the box about to open it when he stopped her.

"You aren't supposed to open that yet."

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and followed him donning her coat again. Her friends followed and packed into their own cars. Kikyo watched her sister and felt him pull her close.

"Good job hun. Come on. I don't want to miss this!!"

His white ears pricked as he led her to their car and drove to the destination.

Kagome slid into the limo and awaited her arrival. When the driver opened the door she got out and looked around. They were at the park.

It was pitch black except for a row of lights and white rose petals littering the ground.

"What in the world?" the driver only smiled and motioned her down the path.

She walked gently down the sidewalk. Her heels clicked and echoed as she neared a bright spot by the public duck pond. Usually the park was filled with people and it was hard to enjoy. But here like this it was beautiful.

She came to the pound and stood for a moment when sweet music began to play from loud speakers positioned around the trees. She recognized Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata.

But that was Sesshomaru's favorite song!!

She turned to look around when a tall figure emerged from the outer forest. His long silver white hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he wore a pair of black slacks with a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

She stepped back and gasped bringing her finger tips to her lips.

"Sesshomaru. How?"

He smirked and came to stand in front of her. His golden eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Plane." She stifled a sniff when he touched her cheek and pushed a strand of dark hair behind her ear.

"But I thought you……" He cut her off.

"You should've told me you wanted me to stay."

She felt tears run down her cheeks.

"Say something, Kagome." She looked at him and touched his cheek. Her finger tips ran along the magenta lines carefully.

"Why? Why did you come back. Are you just a spirit that's come back to haunt me?"

He smirked and leaned back into her touch.

"I thought that would be obvious. Must I spell it out to you?"

He kissed her open palm and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I love you Kagome. I always have and always will."

He reached into her pocket and pulled out the small box. Handing it to her he smirked.

"Would you like to open your birthday present now?" She smiled and opened it careful not to damage the ribbon. His golden orbs danced as she got to the inside. A small blue velvet box sat in her palm.

Gently he stole it away and was on one knee. She gasped as he took her hand.

"Kagome, Will you spend the rest of your life with me? Will you marry me?"

Kagome's eyes widened as he opened the box and pulled out a beautiful diamond ring. The band was polished gold and the diamonds it held were positioned like a rose and in the middle sat a jewel the color of her eyes.

She laughed cried as he slipped the ring on her finger. Looking at it she turned to him and smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Yes. Yes, Sesshomaru yes!!"

He stood quickly and embraced her her as she kissed his face. He spun her around and she laughed.

"About time!!" They turned to see their friends running out to meet them. Kagome pulled from him and ran to Inuyasha.

"You planned this!!" She hugged his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you so much for bringing him back to me."

Inuyasha hugged her tightly and smelled her hair.

"You're welcome Kags."

Sesshomaru watched them and let them congratulate the two of them. He watched Kagome, his fiancé. She was finally his.

1 year and nine months later:

Kagome screamed in pain as her baby crowned. Sesshomaru held her hand and coached her along until they heard their child cry. Kagome smiled exhausted as her husband looked at the baby.

"Congratulations Mr. Tashio, Mrs. Tashio. You are the new parents of a healthy boy."

Kagome smiled down at her son with her husband beside her. Their friends were coming in and watching the two.

"What's his name?" Uncle Inuyasha asked excitedly.

Kagome looked tiredly at Sesshomaru and then at her son.

"His name is Kyoshi." As Kagome rocked Kyoshi Sesshomaru watched. She was beautiful. Soon he relieved the tired woman of their child. The boy looked at his father with his mother's blue eyes. He reached up and snagged a strand of the long white silver hair and tugged on it. Sesshomaru smiled and put his finger in the strands place.

"My son Kyo."

5 years later:

Kagome watched her son play tag with his father. It was just like she'd dreamed. He had white ears on his head with black streaks of unruly hair. He had his father's marks and her blue eyes. She patted her full stomach. She was due in a few weeks now with twins.

She looked at her ring then back at her husband. She wore a long blue dress with sandals. Her long black air was tied back with a low braid.

Walking out into the yard she felt herself pulled to a taught chest.

"You shouldn't be walking love." She smiled and put her small hands on his.

"You should be hiding." Suddenly Kyo spotted his tall father and raced to him.

"You're it Dad!!" Sesshomaru picked up his son and threw him in the air then caught him.

"Go wash up Kyo. Dinner will be ready in a minute." Kagome said as he struggled from Sesshomaru's grasp.

"Kay Mom!!" He scampered away as the two watched.

"Kagome." She turned and met his lips. She giggled and looked into his golden orbs.

"I love you." He rested his forehead against hers.

She turned to walk to the house when he tangled his fingers with hers.

"And I you."

She's not the cheatin' kind  
She's been cheated one too many times  
Oh, she's never fooled around  
'Cause he's still lyin' she's through cryin'  
She's not foolin' now


End file.
